


dreaming about daddy

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DDLG, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: disclaimer:if you are not into that - don’t read this
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 45





	dreaming about daddy

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:  
> if you are not into that - don’t read this

_“Oh G-God! Ah! Oh my...” - Harry’s body arched. - “Please, fuck.. Fuck me!” - He desperately screamed._

_But Draco teased. He was kissing his neck, chest, biting nipples and jerking his boy’s dick off.  
_

_“Please! Don’t tease me, p-please! Just fuck... Ah, fuck!” - He couldn’t stop moaning._

_“No, not today.” - Draco smirked._

_“Draco! Oh god, please!” - Boy raised his voice to a scream when Draco put his two fingers in Harry’s arse. - “Stop teasing me...” -He touched boy’s prostate with them. - “Oh! There! God, Daddy, ah-“_

_Draco groaned when he heard that “name” - “Like it? Tell me, baby” - He smirked and started putting fingers deeper.  
_

_“Yes! Ah!” - Boy could only scream. - “I c-can’t daddy” - Harry cried out. - “Cumming! Cum..Yeah! Daddy!” - He arched his body and cried as he came._

_“Good boy, my little special boy” - He lay down with him._

_“Oh, daddy”_

_***_

“Harry, wake up...” - He shook him to wake him up.  
  
“What...ah-, no...” - Harry blushed hardly.

“I heard your... um, moans and... Thought you have nightmare. And that’s why I woke you up.” - Harry stood up on his elbows. Draco sat down next to him. 

“No, I’m fine, really, I am. Don’t worry, I’ll come back.” - He tried to get up, but Draco stopped him.

“No, tell me, what’s the matter?”

“I can’t...You’ll think I’m...um...“ - He blushed even more.

”What?”

“You’ll think that I’m kinky.”

“Love, tell me. I won’t.”

“I have a...a dream. A-about you.” - Draco smiled softly.

“That’s great. What exactly was it about?” - Draco was sincerely curious.

“I-it was about you and me...having... that thing and...um”

“What thing, love?” - Malfoy stroked Harry’s tomato red cheeks.

“You...you know. Sex.” - He felt so embarrassed. - “And accidentally I did one thing and, um, I like it.” - Harry looked up at him.

“What thing? Harry, I can’t read minds.”

“ _Icalledyoudaddyinmydream_ , and...oh god” - Harry closed his face with his arms. His boyfriend groaned softly.

“Fuck, what?” - He was more surprised and pleased than upset.

“Da-Daddy...”- He whispered. His dick was hard again.

“Fuuuck” - Draco groaned again. This name made him turn on so much.- “You naughty little thing.” - Draco loomed over him. 

“Please, please...” - Harry started to whimper.

“What should I do? Tell me, little one.” - Draco kissed his neck.

“I need you to... to fuck me, please...” - He sounded so desperate.

“Please, who?” - Draco teased.

“Please, _Daddy_.” - Harry moaned loudly. - “Please” - Harry was literally crying.

Draco completely undressed his boy and took him on his knee. He started kissing his neck and collarbone, causing Harry’s goosebumps.

“Oh...” - Harry breathed. - “Please. Dray, please.”

“Sit up a little bit.” - Harry obeyed and Draco took off his pants.

Draco cast a lubricating charm. “Ah, oh- Daddy!” - Harry put his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder and moaned loudly.

“Hush, love, I’m not even halfway in.” - Draco’s hands was on Harry’s hips. 

“Ohhh, god... Deeper, please.” - Malfoy abruptly pushed his dick all way in, touching boy’s special spot.

“D- ah! Oh- God... This was so good. More, please.” - Harry groaned loudly. 

Almost every time his dicks’ head hit boy’s prostate and Harry was just screaming. 

“Cumming, ah-, daddy, cum-, ah-“ - He screamed loudly. 

“Cum for me, my special boy.” - Harry cried as he came. Then, he felt warm daddy’s cum inside. 

“G-God...” - Harry fell on his daddy’s body. - “I love you, Daddy.” 

“I love you too, my precious boy.” - He smiled and put him on the bed. - “Good night, sweetheart. Sleep well.” 

“G’night, daddy.” - Draco was praising, lulling him to sleep.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for kudos!


End file.
